


Artemísia absínthium

by Ksiezycowy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama & Romance, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksiezycowy/pseuds/Ksiezycowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Здесь только стылая серая тишина, даже летом. Ровные ряды одинаковых серых гранитных плит. Могилы: героев, предателей, трудовых лошадок. Огромный перечь имен, дат. Мало у каких лежат цветы или воскуриваются благовония. Почти все кто мог к ним приходить уже скорее всего мертвы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Аккелла.  
> Памяти нашего лапушного Рыженького Снарка, мы тебя всё еще все очень любим, милый, особенно твой Буджум.

_"I wish you will be happy"_  
©ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D, "Song For..."

  
  
  
Здесь только стылая серая тишина, даже летом. Ровные ряды одинаковых серых гранитных плит. Могилы: героев, предателей, трудовых лошадок. Огромный перечень имен, дат. Мало у каких могил лежат цветы или воскуриваются благовония. Почти все, кто мог к ним приходить уже, скорее всего, мертвы.  
Эта могила немного отличается от других. Всегда свежие цветы: нежные анемоны, хрупкие фиалки, горделивые хризантемы, рядом с ними медленно тлеют благовония. "... любимый брат, надежный товарищ, верный шиноби" - не у каждой могилы такие эпитафии. Не каждый их заслуживает. Шиноби, что угли в топке поезда - расходный материал, который сгорает во благо своей деревни и своей страны.  
  
_Умино не были коренными жителями Конохи, просто однажды пришли откуда-то, да так и остались. Коноха тогда была молода, в нее стекались люди в поисках куда лучшей доли. Откуда пришли Умино никто не знал, и поэтому на них смотрели немного с опаской. Но с течением времени все успокоились, клан был мирным и работящим, не стремящимся к вершинам власти, не ищущим секретов и техник других семей, коренных семей Конохи. Самыми первыми сдались Хатаке, для них, всегда хорошо разбиравшихся в людях при помощи какого-то особенного почти животного чутья, Умино сразу показались хорошими, хоть и низшего происхождения. Последними сдались Учиха, им было сложно принять, что кто-то может не стремиться к власти, знаниям и вершинам искусства шиноби, что кто-то просто хочет жить. И помогать, по мере сил, по мере возможностей._  
Клан Умино мирно и спокойно вошел в общество Конохи. Клан Умино мирно и спокойно стал основной рабочей силой Конохи. Море всегда поглощает то, что хочет.  
  
— Ты и **его** могилу прибираешь?  
— Конечно, - легкая улыбка, ловкое отточенное движение кисти руки сбивает огонек на самом конце ароматической палочки, заставляя ту едва заметно тлеть.  
— Нам нечем заняться в наш выходной? - этот голос звучит немного грустно, чуть едко, — Я не против, нет, что ты, но ведь...  
— Просто мне кажется, что так будет правильно, - в этом "правильно" странная тихая спокойная уверенность, которую невозможно ничем перебить.  
— Хо-о-о-рошо, - тягучие ноты в голосе, скрадывают раздражение от того, что единственный выходной достается мертвым. Мертвых надо чтить, но все равно.  
  
... _Он его увидел еще генином и каким-то внутренним чутьем понял, что вот он - его человек. Тот, с кем хочется остаться на всю оставшуюся жизнь, тот, ради которого можно отдать все, что есть: душу, сердце, кровь, печень, почки, глаза, - всего себя. Было очень тяжело маленькому генину признать, что у его человека уже есть семья - любящая жена, которая всегда ждала его дома. Но маленький генин не был злым, не был ревнивым, он ведь был, смешно сказать, еще ребенком, хоть и шиноби. Поэтому всего, чего хотело это дитя, чтобы его человек был счастлив. Ну, а юношеская, точнее, подростковая влюбленность в старшего, кто это не проходил?_  
Генину нравилось смотреть на своего человека, на его гордый разворот плеч, на прямую спину, на сильные руки, на крупные, хорошо развитые кисти; нравилось даже краснеть, глядя на своего человека, когда случались редкие встречи, но едва ли известный дзенин замечал маленького - во всех смыслах - генина.  
Вряд ли, объект тайного и не очень наблюдения понимал, что за ним следят, что его жадно высматривают в толпе, что ловят каждое слово, каждый жест, каждую улыбку, что ждут и верят, что всё будет хорошо.  
Клановая разница не пугала маленького генина, как она могла пугать того, кто ее не замечал, ведь разница была только для тех, кто хотел ее видеть и чувствовать. Дети не знают границ, влюбленные дети тем более.  
"Любящих и Ками любит", - так говорили в клане маленького генина, этим его душа и успокаивалась.  
Шло время, дети быстро растут. Генин стал чунином, одним из первых в своем выпуске. Уровень, конечно, был не слишком высоким, но он был хорош в маскировке, обмане, ядах и прочих тайных техниках. Маленький генин вырос в юношу: не слишком высокого, слегка смуглокожего, кареглазого и удивительно для своего клана светловолосого. Имя его шелестело, как ветер над морем, отдавало легким горьким отзвуком крика чайки: Умино Нагиса.  
  
— Извини, пожалуйста, - теплые ладони хватают холодные, крепко их сжимают, не желая отпускать от себя, - Но это и правда необходимо.  
— Я же ничего, - обладатель холодных рук пытается вывернуться, уйти, - Но тратить наш день на... **этого**. Это слишком.  
— Это необходимо, - легкий печальный вздох, - Не только мне, но и тебе...  
— Мне хватает моих мертвецов, чтобы тащить еще и **его**.  
— А зачем? - легкое удивление, как едва заметная рябь по воде, - Просто отпусти его уже. И сразу станет легче.  
  
_Нагиса был терпеливым мальчиком. Если уж ты третий среди тройняшек и пятый ребенок в семье в целом, это учит тебя терпению, внимательности и выносливости. Не то, чтобы Нагису в семье не любили. Любили, обожали, как только могут обожать самого младшего в семье, что и было проблемой. Братья, особенно самые старшие, опекали самого маленького, во всех смыслах, брата с маниакальной упорностью, распугивая от него всех, кого только можно было. И если Кентаро опасались только за острый язык, то Рю боялись во всю, он имел славу весьма неустойчивого дзенина, которого извечно мотыляло между миссиями "A" и "S" ранга._  
Но все это не мешало скромному чунину-разведчику все так же тайком разглядывать своего человека. С годами тот только становился краше и желанней, но семейная жизнь у него складывалась удачно, по слухам, его жена ждала ребенка и это только добавляло света в Хатаке Сакумо, хотя, на взгляд Нагисы, света и так было в нем очень много. Они, кстати, никогда не говорили друг с другом, Наги предпочитал даже и не думать о возможности разговора, откуда ей взяться? Не совпадали миссии, ранги, уровни отчетности, уровни ответственности. И все-таки, иногда, приятно было слышать негромкий, низкий бархатный голос Сакумо, в шуме общей столовки.  
Но люди предполагают, а Ками располагают.  
  
— Ха! - Рю всегда был громким, шумным и высоким, Нагиса дышит ему в грудь и только одно это обстоятельство делает сопротивление брату бесполезным, - Это мой маленький - Наги, - тяжелая рука покровительственно прижимает к себе смущенного чунина. Напротив стоит Сакумо и приветливо улыбается. Нагисе страшно и приятно, и неловко, - Толковый разведчик-наводчик, ни одного прокола.  
Брат поет ему хвалебные оды, Наги не знает куда деть взгляд, куда бы спрятаться, куда бы исчезнуть, потому что если поднять взгляд, то можно будет уже только пялится, жадно, нескромно.  
— Очень приятно, - шелестит Нагиса, его голос сорван, плечи чуть опущены, на правой щеке заживает некрасивый рваный шрам, напоминание о том, что есть потолок, который невозможно перепрыгнуть.  
— Взаимно, - совсем рядом голос Хатаке звучит иначе и младший Умино теряется в его звучании. Оно не просто бархатное, оно не просто величественное, оно магнетическое. Наги чувствует себя кроликом перед удавом и боится поднимать глаза. Потому что глаза - это все. Глаза, они всегда выдают.  
— Поэтому, если Кей не поправится, то можешь попросить в замену Наги, он не хуже, он лучше, - "Куда уж..." - вздыхает Нагиса и думает про шрам, вряд ли бы Кей такой получил был, не подставился бы так глупо.  
Дни складываются в недели, недели в месяцы, время идет, бежит, летит и тает, принося с собой беды, боль и печаль. Маленькая тоненькая жена Сакумо погибает при родах, оставляя после себя сына. Хатаке это дается тяжело, он любил свою Ханако больше жизни и как жить без нее не знает, зачем ему вообще хоть что-то без нее? Зачем ему сын без нее? Как быть дальше? Ответов на эти вопросы Сакумо не знает, такому не учат в Академии, такому не учат в клане, этому учит только жизнь и только один раз.  
Нагиса возвращается с долгой миссии и сразу с порога узнает, что сам Белый Клык вот уже второй месяц в запое и никто не может его вразумить: ни каге, ни клан. Сидит, пьет горькую, на сына не обращает никакого внимания, будто и нет того. Умино сначала не верит, потому что так не бывает, так не может быть, только не с ним, не с его человеком. Но слухи оказываются правдой, горькой правдой. Нагисе страшно, Нагисе больно, но один он не может пойти, поэтому когда через два дня возвращается Рю, он берет того с собой, и они идут в квартал Хатаке.  
Рю убедителен, Рю агрессивен, Рю ненавидит слабаков. Нагиса не слушает, что говорит его брат, просто держит на руках худого для своего возраста, слабоватого ребенка Сакумо и боится за него. Светлые волосы младенца мягкие, словно пух.  
— Это твой сын! Твой! - Рю держит Сакумо за воротник водолазки и встряхивает его несколько раз, - Ханако бы тебя не поняла, она все отдала ради этого ребенка, - в этот момент ребенок начинает плакать, внезапно, громко, надрывно. Хатаке вздрагивает и поднимает больной взгляд на Рю.  
— Как мне жить дальше?  
— Живи ради сына, - Рю это говорит резко, зло и тут же отпускает Сакумо, позволяя тому упасть на колени. Нагиса укачивает ребенка и грустно смотрит на своего человека, совершенно не зная, как ему помочь. Но как-то надо.  
— Я присмотрю за ним, - тихо шепчет он брату, тот лишь внезапно понимающе усмехается и уходит. Умино успокаивает ребенка достаточно быстро, сказывается опыт общения с огромным количеством детей клана и начинает уборку, старательно обходя сидящего на полу, зажавшего голову руками Сакумо. Бутылки, мусор, остатки какой-то еды - набирается полных тринадцать пакетов, которые надо вынести. Зато в доме пахнет свежестью, ребенок сыто сопит в кроватке.  
— Вам надо принять ванну, - Наги мягко опускается на колени рядом с мужчиной, который дороже всего на свете, - Выспаться и поверьте, станет легче. Со временем всегда становится легче, - мягкие аккуратные прикосновения к плечу не раздражают Хатаке.  
— Почему?  
— Мне больно на вас смотреть, - это немного горькое, но очень ласковое "вы"* заставляет Сакумо вздрогнуть. Так с ним говорила его жена...  
  
— О! Какая встреча... хотя, конечно, тут уж лучше не встречаться, - встреча действительно приятная в отличии от места. - И как ты его сюда затащил?  
— Под пытками, - мрачно отшутился один из собеседников, за что получил легкий удар в бедро рукой.  
— Здесь надо убирать, менять цветы...  
— Все бы были такими же обязательными как ты, - вздыхает обладательница низкого женского голоса, - Половина кладбища выглядит так непотребно...  
— ... потому что за ними не кому ухаживать.  
— Но это не повод тратить здесь наш единственный выходной, - раздраженно замечает тот, кого ударили.  
— Мог бы быть более благодарным...  
— И действительно, - возмущенно фырчит женщина. В тишине кладбища слышен звонкий подзатыльник, - мог бы!  
  
... _Нагиса как-то незаметно проник в жизнь Сакумо, как вода через щели в трюм корабля. Сначала Наги просто помогал, потому что первое, что сделал Какаши, после того как отец перестал пить, так это заболел. Медики тогда удивились, как ребенок при таком отношении вообще выжил. Белого Клыка никто не осуждал, у каждого дзенина может быть срыв, это профессиональное. Справился - хорошо, не справился бы - добили бы. Но когда ребенок выздоровел, Хатаке обнаружил, что Нагиса практически жил у него в доме. Это немного удивляло, но мужчина не задавал вопросов. Он просто приходил домой с миссий и там его ждал кто-то кроме сына. Это было важно, это было нужно._  
Умино лишь улыбался и прятал синяки под форменной водолазкой. Не всем пришлась по нраву такая пронырливость чунина, особенно некоторым куноичи, которые имели виды на такого вдовца. И никого не смущал тот факт, что сам клан Хатаке молчал, не делал никаких заявлений и ничего не требовал: ни от Сакумо, ни от Нагисы.  
Это должен был быть очередной простой вечер, Умино иногда подрабатывал в штабе на пол-ставки на приеме входящей корреспонденции, хоть и был полевым работником. Хатаке приходил ближе к концу смены, ждал пока Наги сдаст отчеты, лениво переговариваясь с другими дзенинами, потом они шли на рынок и говорили ни о чем.  
Рыба у Умино выходит всегда сочная, нежная, просто потрясающая. Тот добавлял к ней какие-то травки и та просто таяла во рту.  
  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? - Нагиса стоит у раковины и моет посуду. Кухня в доме Сакумо была просто огромной, клан никогда не скупился на размеры помещений и это было немного в диковинку для чунина.  
— О чем вы?  
— Обо всем этом. - Сакумо неопределенно поводит рукой, как бы показывая окружающий интерьер Наги. Чунин некоторое время молчит, намывая посуду, и Хатаке его не торопит с ответом. Наверное, потому что знает его. Шум воды смолк, но Наги все равно упорно ничего не желает говорить в ответ. Тишина, слышен только шум ветра где-то там, на улице.  
— Я люблю вас, - это "вы" режет Сакумо по сердцу и ушам.  
— А я - нет.  
— Я знаю, - и эта фраза снова режет Хатаке по сердцу, режет своим спокойствием, - Я и не прошу, - замечает Нагиса, медленно вытирая руки о кухонное полотенце, которое когда-то выбирала Ханако, - Но вам необходимо чтобы кто-то вас ждал, кроме сына. Поэтому, давайте, это буду я. Раз уж вы разделили со мной трапезу, - Сакумо нервно смеется, когда понимает какую шутку помянул маленький чунин.  
— Тебе это надоест...  
— Нет.  
— Откуда такая уверенность?  
— Десять лет, - легкая улыбка Нагисы кажется Сакумо удивительно нежной, удивительно грустной, удивительно ласковой. А может и не кажется.  
Так они и начинают жить.  
  
— А тут пыльно, - холод кладбища остаётся далеко. Сейчас вокруг только старый дом, - И пауков, наверное, полно.  
— Да-а-а-а, - тянет женский голос, - тут лет двадцать никого не было.  
— Больше, - мрачно отвечает один из мужчин. Пол скрипит под ногами, доски уже совсем старые, за ними никто не следил все это время.  
— Здесь бы кап.ремонт сделать.  
— Было бы не плохо.  
— И не мечтай, - снова все тот же мрачный голос, гулко разносится по пустому старому дому.  
— Почему?  
— Мне... неприятно видеть это место.  
— Прошлое надо отпускать, - наставительно произносит женщина.  
  
_В самый первый раз это происходит очень по глупому. Надо было идти к медикам, но Сакумо хочется домой, в тишину и покой. К сыну, к молчаливому Наги. Какаши уже год, он жизнерадостно агукает и не любит, когда кто-то забирает его с нагисиных рук. Хатаке немного стыдно, немного неловко, из-за него и его ребенка, чунин практически сидит без миссий, но больше его беспокоит, что ни клан Умино, ни клан Хатаке в целом, как социальные явления, ничего не говорят и никак не комментируют происходящее._  
За год Сакумо узнал о Нагисе очень многое. Например, что Наги без ума от кошек и коллекционирует их фигурки. Или что чунин терпеть не мог речную рыбу. А еще что светлые волосы юноши пахнут ветром почти всегда и после того как намокнут - сильно вьются.  
Это должен был быть обычный вечер, просто очередной вечер после очередной миссии. Немного разговоров, немного молчания и каждый потом разойдется по своим комнатам, благо их доме было много.  
Они встречают Сакумо на пороге, Какаши радостно угукает и тянет руки к отцу.  
— Мы очень шустрые, - тихо смеется Умино, глядя на то, как ребенок пытается погрызть форменный жилет отца, - Пытается уже ходить.  
— Уже? - Голос Хатаке звучит хрипло и странно, это заставляет Наги поднять на мужчину встревоженный взгляд.  
— Все хорошо?  
— Да, просто тяжелая миссия. - У Нагисы пухлые губы, особенно нижняя. Она такая аппетитная, такая манящая, такая нежная. Все чего хочется Сакумо - это укусить ее, так чтобы пошла кровь. Или еще лучше, просто разбить чунину губы в кровь, чтобы ощутить металлический вкус на своих губах.  
— Вы уверены? - Умино не нравится стекленеющий, застывающий взгляд Хатаке.  
— Да, - все так же хрипло отвечает Белый Клык, восторженно думая о том, как замечательно было бы вывернуть Нагисе руки, заломить их за спину, возможно, сломав при этом пальцы. Наги совсем не нравится то, как выглядит его мужчина, поэтому он спешно относит ребенка в его комнату, чтобы вернутся. Если что-то случится, главное, чтобы Какаши не пострадал, ведь миссия у его отца была в Кири. А там всякое случается.  
Это происходит резко и внезапно, прямо в коридоре, возле комнаты Какаши. Все, что чувствует Наги - это резкую боль в спине, от того, что его повалили на пол. Над ним нависает Хатаке, взгляд его не читаем, отдает чем-то красным, безумным и страшным. Умино не знает, что это, но понимает, что конкретно сейчас ничего сделать не может - слишком большая разница в силах и возможностях. Поэтому чунин старается максимально успокоится и расслабится, хотя это невозможно.  
Чужая рука нежно и ласково начинает сжимать горло. "Не провоцировать!", - стучит в голове у Наги, - "Ничем! По косвенным признакам понять на что направленно отправление". То, что это отравление Нагисе ясно, но чем и на что направлен эффект, непонятно.  
— Почему ты такой? - чужой, не родной голос, резкое дыхание, - Почему ты такой? - рука соскальзывает с горла, медленно движется к солнечному сплетению и там замирает. Это страшно, это всего один удар, который решит всё, - Почему? - чужие губы касаются виска, Нагиса судорожно вдыхает чуть сладковатый запах, исходящий от Сакумо, не его запах, запах яда. "Полынный яд", - понимает чунин, - "Господи, это полынный яд". Осознание этого заставляет нервно сглотнуть, - Почему?  
У Наги нет ответа на вопросы Хатаке, но чужие руки двигаются резко и зло, избавляя от одежды, нанося удары, щипки, тычки со всей силы. Будут синяки, все будет болеть. Полынный яд не имеет никакого отношения к полыни, просто после себя он оставляет горечь. И много боли. Сложносоставленный яд, не смертельный, чем-то похожий на афродизиак, провоцирующий не только сексуальное влечение, но и агрессию, с одним условием: отравленный что-то должен чувствовать к человеку, к которому проявляет агрессию. Это маленькое открытие заставляет Нагису улыбнутся окровавленными губами. Что-то есть, где-то там на краю подсознания Хатаке Сакумо.  
— Не улыбайся, - Сакумо тихо шипит и смотрит совершенно чужими глазами, черными от расширенной радужки, - Не улыбайся.  
Новый удар по лицу, новый щипок и новый тычок. Нагиса уже почти полностью раздет, сложно быть одетым со штанами, которые болтаются в районе щиколоток.  
— На-ги-са... - чунина резко переворачивают на живот, тот начинает медленно считать до десяти. На миссиях бывало хуже, куда хуже и куда страшнее. Это.... неизбежно для того, кто является осведомителем, разведчиком, пока Наги был подростком его вообще могли обрядить в женское кимоно и отправить собирать данные в бордель. А там... как пойдет, всего нахватаешься. И быстро лишишься всяких иллюзий на счет мироустройства.  
— Сакумо-сан... - но Умино все равно вздрагивает, когда понимает, что ему связывают ноги под коленями, так чтобы их невозможно было развести. Страх все равно остается, как бы не был подготовлен. Те, кто говорят, что победили его - врут. Наги страшно.  
— На-ги-са... - Волосы наматываются на кулак, их длины достаточно, чтобы использовать их как некий поводок. И сейчас маленького чунина резко бьют лицом о пол. Тот хоть и покрыт циновками, но приятного очень мало. Удар достаточно сильный, чтобы сломать нос и на какое-то время потерять чувство ориентации в пространстве. А потом начинается маленький локальный ад, в ходе которого остается только тихо скрести ногтями по циновкам.  
Сакумо трахает Наги на сухую, причиняя боль, разрывая все, что можно разорвать. В какой-то момент чунин понимает, что сложнее всего переносить не боль, от боли учат абстрагироваться, а пустой, расфокусированный взгляд в спину. От этого больнее, чем от понимания того, что по бедрам течет кровь вперемешку с чужой спермой. Действие полынного яда кончается спустя два-три половых акта, Наги помнит это из учебников. Это значает только одно, что трахать его Сакумо будет до победного. "Хорошо бы Какаши не проснулся", - чунин не знает, как на плач ребенка отреагирует тот, кто находится под действием этого яда.  
Хатаке так и держит светлые нагисины волосы намотанными на кулак, периодически вздергивая того за них на себя. В самые резкие толчки Умино морщится, шипит, как забытая на огне сковородка, но не кричит, нельзя. Ребенок.  
Все это длится целую вечность, целую бесконечность. На теле Нагисы расцветают синяки, проступают ссадины, зверски болит сломанный нос и очень хочется спать. Член внутри движется легко, кровь и сперма - чем не смазка?  
— На-ги-са... - тихо шепчет Сакумо на ухо и тут же больно, до крови кусает за плечо. У Хатаке очень острые зубы, особенно клыки, - На-ги-са... - но шепот все тише, а сладкий запах все слабее. Скоро все кончится.  
Стон удовлетворения очень тихий, едва заметный, Нагиса его толком не слышит, скорее, просто чувствует кожу и чувствует внутри себя, хотя, насчет последнего чунин не уверен. Чужой вес давит на спину, ноги затекли очень сильно и не держат совершенно, но действие яда кончилось. "Вот теперь - можно", - облегченно вздыхает Наги и теряет сознание.


	2. Chapter 2

— Это была плохая идея сюда приходить... - раздается громкий чих.  
— Будь здоров! - xором в три голоса, - Аллергия?  
— Да, на паутину.  
— А ее тут много, - тянет кто-то злорадно.  
— Как можно быть таким? Как ты его терпишь?  
— ...... он милый, иногда.  
— Я не милый, - в голосе звучит возмущение, которое скрывает смущение.  
— Милый-милый, - в этом голосе слышна улыбка: легкая и нежная.  
— Дом надо прибрать и отремонтировать...  
— ... и продать.  
— Нет, я его заберу себе, мне же надо где-то жить с моей семьей. Еще немного и я в главном особняке с ума сойду.  
— Да, там, по-моему, все скоро сойдут с ума.  
— Если уже не... - вздыхает женщина, - Хороший дом, мне нравилось тут бывать. Нагиса-сан был замечательный.  
— Был. В этом ты права.  
  
_Нагиса проводит в больнице утомительные три месяца. В безликой белой палате чунину скучно и одиноко. Не хватает лопотания говорливого Какаши, едва уловимого запаха сирени, что растет на заднем дворе дома Сакумо. Его не выписывают, ссылаясь на полученные повреждения. В первые две недели к нему постоянно ходит Каге и отчитывает как ребенка. Нагисе обидно, в конце-концов, он ведь знал, что это за яд, как действует, просто... все пустил на самотек, потому что, наверное, хотелось?  
За девять недель Сакумо так ни разу и не заходит к нему. И это тоже настораживает. Хотя, на прикроватной тумбочке, в пластиковом стаканчике стоит горькая полынь, с ажурными листьями и тонким горьким ароматом. Сожаления, вот что значит горькая полынь. Но жалеть было особо не о чем.  
Спустя долгие девять недель Умино Нагиса медленно ползет в сторону дома Хатаке, совершенно не зная, что его там ждет. Но если что-то и ждет, возможно, ему дадут хотя бы просто собрать вещи и уйти?  
Дом встречает тишиной, только слышно как птицы поют в отдалении. Эта неожиданная тишина очень успокаивает Нагису, ему становится легко и просто, и даже, наверное, не обидно, что все так... закончится?  
Сакумо с сыном находятся на открытой веранде, спят прямо на полу, под солнцем. Рядом с дзенином лежит его призывной - огромный белый, чем-то похожий на волка, пес. Животное лишь приоткрывает один глаз, лениво осматривая гостя, и потом снова начинает дремать. Свой пришел, вернулся наконец-то.  
— Сакумо-сан... - Наги осторожно опускается на колени рядом с мужчиной и легко гладит того по голове. Тот спросонья лишь тяжело вздыхает и тихо отвечает:  
— Добро пожаловать домой, Нагиса, - и снова проваливается в темную, теплую дрему, хорошо ведь на солнышке.  
Чунин закусывает щеку изнутри, потому что вот сейчас хочется только одного - разрыдаться. Ну, ведь хорошо же все? Все кончилось хорошо. Хорошо....  
Последующие дни между двумя шиноби чувствуется легкая нервозность. Сакумо не знает, как и куда себя деть. Внезапно Наги оказывается в самом сердце, совершенно не вытесняя Ханако, не затмевая ее память и ее образ, оказывается рядом с ней. Горькая нежность оказывается не менее горькой любовью, не такой, но все-таки.  
Нагиса же старается вести себя как обычно, чтобы обрести хоть какую-нибудь уверенность в себе, в реальности, что окружает. О том, что было три месяца назад, они стараются не говорить. Пару раз дзенин патается начать разговор, но повисает тишина - гулкая, звенящая, которую было очень сложно перебить.  
Время быстротечно, скоротечно, оно бежит подобно горной реке - широким бурным потоком и незаметно проносится мимо: месяц, другой, третий. Какаши исполняется два года, он подвижен и болтлив, а еще тащит в дом все, что плохо лежит. Это умиляет и Нагису, и Сакумо.  
Стоит обычный вечер теплого августовского дня. До трехлетия Какаши остаётся всего ничего. В клане Хатаке хоть как-то отмечать эту жизненную веху не принято, они не видят в этом смысла, но вот Умино Нагиса считает иначе, поскольку вырос в совершенно иной среде. Ему хочется сделать детство маленького будущего шиноби максимально детским, Наги не видит в этом ничего плохого. Хоть какое-то время дети должны быть детьми.  
— Ооои, Наги-чан! - так его мог звать только один человек. Доски пола скрипеят и прогибаются под тяжелым весом Рейджи, старшего из тройняшек.  
— Рейджи.... - Нагиса улыбается: тепло, открыто. Своего брата он давно не видел, тот всегда предпочитал уходить на долгие далекие миссии, ему нравилось путешествовать. Рейджи как и все Умино был высоким, смуглокожим и темноволосым, на его фоне относительно невысокий Наги смотрелся очень тонко и изящно, хоть сам по себе и не был худым.  
— Иди сюда, обниму, - Рей обнимает брата и того окутывает приятный, почти давно забытый запах моря, - Мать беспокоится, что ты отсюда носу не кажешь к нам.  
— Все хорошо.  
— Все хорошо, - дразнится Рейджи, крепче прижимая своего младшенького к себе. Они были тройняшками: он, Наги и Изуми, их единственная сестра. Всегда все трое вместе: приключение ли, неприятность ли, задание ли. Даже экзамен на чунина сдавали все вместе, все трое. Так не должно было быть, но так получилось.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Конечно, - вздыхает Рейджи, отпуская брата, - но давай, так: ты мне чай, я тебе новости.  
— Хорошо, - смеется Нагиса. Он любит свою семью: и ту, и вот эту вот. Это все смущает, но Нагиса из Умино, он знает насколько быстра река времени и старается не упускать свое, ловить моменты, чтобы потом никогда об этом не жалеть.  
— И так самое важное, - с помпезным видом начинает Рейджи, - наш любимый самый старший брат Кентаро.... женится!  
— Женится?! Кен-ни-чан?! А вы проверяли на хенге? Может быть это не Кентаро?  
— Кентаро-Кентаро, проверили первым же делом, - смех у Рейджи глубокий, как море и такой же обволакивающий.  
— А на ком?  
— .... - Рейджи молчит некоторое время, а потом аккуратно начинает, - Ты долгое время не выходишь в поле, не то, чтобы я тебя упрекаю, - он успевает схватить Наги за руку прежде, чем тот успевает ее убрать, - Никто в семье тебя не осуждает, ты же знаешь, что....  
— ... делай, что считаешь нужным и будь, что будет, - Нагиса чуть закусывает губу, - Я помню это.  
— И если ты делаешь то, что считаешь нужным, тебе нет нужды ни перед кем оправдываться, Наги-чан, совершенно.  
Эти слова снимают с сердца Умино тяжелый камень, который тот старался игнорировать до последнего.  
— Но, - продолжает Рейджи, - вернемся к Кентаро, его избранницу зовут Аюми. Ее из АНБУ перевели к дзенинам. Познакомились на выдаче миссий, ты же знаешь братца Кентаро, он за словом в карман не полезет.  
— Это верно.  
— Ты, наверное, не знаешь, но Аюми несколько раз ходила с тобой в поле в качестве поддержки. Помнишь, у тебя была долгосрочная миссия в Воде?  
— Бордель-то? Помню, конечно, а что?  
— Аюми говорит, что у тебя было кимоно... - Нагиса помнит это кимоно, оно действительно осталось у него. С миссий у шиноби на память редко что остается, кроме шрамов. Чунину же досталось восхитительное, прекрасное кимоно, женское, правда, но все равно, очень красивое. Насыщенного темно-синего цвета с великолепной набивной вышивкой, сделанной серебреной нитью в виде драконов. Подарил один из клиентов. Нагиса там провел почти полгода, ему тогда было пятнадцать и с любой стороны в одежде его можно было принять за девушку, - Не мог бы ты его одолжить ей?  
— Да, конечно, я только проверю его состояние. А то я его несколько лет не вытаскивал из коробки. Я его сам занесу.  
— Спасибо, братишка, - Рейджи допивает чай, потягивается и встает с пола, - Спасибо, что выслушал. Мне пора идти. Наш дом теперь похож на дурдом из-за предстоящей свадьбы.  
— Да уж, представляю, - смеется Наги.  
— Ты... приходи, мы все тебя очень сильно ждем, - Рейджи проходя мимо, треплет брата рукой за волосы, - Удачи, братишка!  
Нагиса еще какое-то время сидит за столом, а потом пулей срывается в комнату, чтобы найти кимоно. По нему скучают дома, его ждут. Надо найти это чертово кимоно и подготовить его, потом принести, проведать мать, отца, братьев, теток, дядей, да всех, он... скучает по шуму огромного дома, в котором живут все-все-все-все.  
Коробка с кимоно находится очень быстро. Оно все так же прекрасно, ткань не потускнела, пятен нет, состояние просто идеальное. Нагиса не выдерживает и переодевается в него. Темно-синий цвет его выбеливает, цвет кожи становится бледнее, волосы кажутся светлее, а вот глаза наоборот - темней.  
— Нагиса... - легкие седзи бесшумно раздвигаются и в комнату заглядывает Сакумо. И замирает, посреди комнаты, среди раскиданной одежды стоит Нагиса и одновременно не он. Темно-синий шелк плавно стекает с плеч, кимоно ничем не подвязано, просто накинуто на тело.  
— С...Сакумо-сан, - Наги краснеет едва заметно, смущенно отводит глаза, слегка подвит плечом. От этого едва заметного движения ткань съезжает с плеча, обнажая его. Сакумо видит как выступают острые плечевые косточки, насколько выразительна тонкая линия ключицы, но при этом он знает, что Нагиса совершенно не худенький, не тонкий сам по себе. Кимоно скрадывает и без того скрытую силу Нагисы, превращая того в легкую изящную статуэтку.  
В какой-то момент они оба оказываются совершенно близко. Нагисе приходится достаточно сильно задирать голову, чтоб смотреть Хатаке прямо в глаза. Отчего-то чунин любит прямой контакт глаза в глаза. У Умино удивительные светлые волосы пшеничного цвета, светлые брови и угольно-черные ресницы, а еще едва заметная россыпь веснушек по щекам. Маленькое открытие, которое оказывается настоящим чудом. Сакумо чувствует как тяжело бьется его сердце, как накатывает волна удивительной тяжелой, но приятной нежности.  
— Сакумо-сан, - Наги говорит очень тихо, едва-едва слышно, Белый Клык больше по губам читает, чем слышит. Время замирает, река останавливается. От Умино пахнет чем-то сладким, какой-то выпечкой и чем-то горьким, наверное, полынью. - Сакумо-сан?...  
Они все ближе и ближе друг к другу, Нагиса судорожно облизывает губы, дыхания смешиваются...  
— Папа... - сонный голос Какаши заставляет их отскочить друг от друга с дико бьющимися сердцами. В проеме открытых настежь седзи стоит маленький ребенок и сонно трет одной рукой глаза, а другой крепко держит за хвост плюшевого дельфина, - Папа, ты пришел...  
Какаши чуть пошатывает.  
— Вы идите, - Умино судорожно натягивает на плечи сползающее кимоно, - Я сейчас переоденусь и приду.  
— Х...Хорошо, - они оба заикаются, не смотрят друг на друга, словно подростки, застуканные родителями, - Ждем тебя.  
Лишь мимолетное прикосновение руки к руке. Когда седзи с шелестением закрываются за мужчиной и ребенком, Нагиса с легким стоном оседает на пол, прижимая руки к лицу. Ками-сама, неужели?..._  
  
— Тебе здесь плохо? - теплые ладони снова ловят холодные, слегка сжимают и тянут подойти ближе.  
— Мне здесь... грустно, - это признание вырывается с легким вздохом грусти, - Мне здесь очень грустно.  
— Но...  
— Я здесь был очень счастлив. Насколько может быть счастлив ребенок, - тихий смешок, с такой же грустью внутри, - Мне... больно быть здесь, потому что я практически ничего не помню, только полустертые чувства, ничего больше. Наверное, поэтому я здесь и не бываю никогда.  
  
_Две недели они ходят вокруг друг друга, случайные, полуслучайный, специально случайные прикосновения: к рукам, к волосам, к плечам, столкновения в широких коридорах. Это больше похоже на безумие, на яркое живое безумие, но оно приятно, безумие это. В этом приятном игровом состоянии они достаточно дружно празднуют третий день рождения Какаши в кампании клана Умино, в старом-старом парке среди кленов. Поначалу Какаши очень пугается огромного количества людей, он не привык к людям. Но потом он втягивается и с огромным интересом изучает мир на плечах сурового, но уже достаточного доброго от алкоголя Рю. Изуми приготовила сладкие моти, Рейджи притащил несколько бутылочек дорогого редкого саке, Кентаро притащился вместе с женой и та поит Какаши сладким белым чаем._  
 _Сакумо щурится на солнце, оно было яркое и удивительно теплое для середины сентября. Какаши под руководством Рю и под подбадривание Аюми пытается с плеч мужчины перелезть на ветку клена. Получается не очень, но мальчик старается изо всех сил._  
 _— Сакумо-сан? - рядом с Белым Клыком на траву опускается Нагиса, он протягивает мужчине небольшую пиалку, в которой, судя по запаху и температуре, был чай. Пить алкоголь Сакумо на отрез отказывается._  
 _— Спасибо, Нагиса, - они так и сидят рядом, наблюдают за гурьбой Умино, а они все стараются помочь освоить Какаши новую высоту._  
 _— М?_  
 _— Просто, спасибо. - ладонь Сакумо ложится поверх руки чунина и слегка сжимает ее. Наги краснеет незаметно, румянца почти не видно, но это заметно по его глазам и любой, кто хоть раз видел покрасневшего Умино, всегда мог с уверенностью потом сказать покраснел тот или нет._  
 _— Ммм...Не стоит, - Нагиса отводит взгляд, смущенно улыбается, чуть прикусывает губу, - правда, не стоит, - и снова улыбается. Улыбка не такая, как у покойной жены, но Нагиса не Ханако, никогда ей не станет, никогда ее не заменит, но он все равно очень важен, очень ценен. Чувства к маленькому, все еще маленькому, чунину они совершенно другие, но ничего в этом мире не может быть одинаковым. Чувства тем более. Когда Умино Нагиса в первый раз переступил порог дома Хатаке, ему было семнадцать лет. Прошло три года, ему сейчас двадцать, а самому Сакумо в ноябре исполнится тридцать пять лет, достаточно почтенный возраст для шиноби его ранга, лет через десять попросят выйти в офф._  
 _Они так и сидят на траве перед кленом и смотрят как Какаши покоряет дерево окончательно. Маленькая победа маленького ребенка. Сакумо немного стыдно перед сыном, первые два месяца его жизни были самыми не сладкими, самыми ужасными, это не могло не повлиять на ребенка, но к трем годам Какаши был отлично развит, разве что немного неуклюж, слегка забывчив и очень застенчив. Застенчивость сыну досталась от матери._  
 _— Все будет хорошо, Сакумо-сан, - осеннее солнце путается своими лучами в светлых волосах Нагисы, превращая их в расплавленное золото, только если расплавленное золото может быть собранным в неаккуратный хвостик._  
 _Домой они приходят под вечер, изрядно усталые, но очень довольные. Какаши без конца тарахтит и радуется тому, как ловко Кентаро поймал ему огромного жука-носорога, который полз куда-то по своим делам._  
 _— Умываться и спать, - Нагиса легонько щелкает Какаши по носу._  
 _— Хорошо, - важно кивает мальчик и отправляется выполнять задание._  
 _— Смешной такой._  
 _— Серьезный такой, - поправляет Сакумо, - Не говори ему только об этом. Он-то себя считает серьезным шиноби._  
 _— Куда деваться, - вздыхает Нагиса, расставляя остатки еды по холодильнику. Несколько дней можно будет ничего не готовить. Жалеет ли Наги о том, что отказался от работы в поле? Немного, но в целом и штабная работа его устраивает очень даже. Было немного обидно, что сам клан Хатаке относится довольно прохладно к Какаши, за три года в гостях у них побывали только Сейширо, брат Сакумо, и его дети: Камуи и Кана, очаровательные двойняшки-задиры. Маленькие Хатаке были уморительны в своей серьезности, особенно, когда пытались полностью копировать поведение взрослых._  
 _— Я готов, - Какаши тычется в ладони Наги мокрым лбом._  
 _— Почему не вытерся?_  
 _— Паккун не вытирается._  
 _— Паккун - пес, а ты человек, - Нагиса смеется и проводит рукой по мокрым волосам Какаши. Ребенок освоил призыв раньше, чем начал нормально говорить, чем немало всех озадачил. С другой стороны, у Какаши так появился партнер по играм и нянька в одном лице. Нельзя было сказать, что суммон был просто счастлив от этих двух ролей, но маленькому Хатаке было очень сложно отказать._  
 _— Я перед сном почитаю чуть-чуть? - читать к трем годам ребенок выучился худо-бедно и теперь старательно тянулся к новым знания._  
 _— Отличный план, - соглашается Сакумо, - И что ты будешь читать на этот раз? - интересуется он у сына._  
 _— Искусство войны._  
 _— Пххх... - давится воздухом Нагиса, внимательно глядя сверху вниз на Какаши._  
 _— Что?_  
 _— Ничего, перескажешь потом о чем книга?_  
 _— Конечно, - и с этими словами мальчик был таков._  
 _— Кто ему подсунул эту книгу? - удивляется Нагиса, по привычке протирая чистый стол, - Искусство войны...._  
 _— Наверное, в библиотеке на высоте его роста стоит, - прикидывает Сакумо, - Надо переставить книги. А то так и будет читать все подряд и не понятно как._  
 _Они остаются на кухне, огромной кухне, совершенно одни. Вечернее солнце, почти уже севшее, окрашивает помещение в оттенки красного и фиолетового._  
 _— Сакумо-сан... - ладони у Нагисы небольшие, пальцы маленькие, чунин вообще сам по себе маленький, всего-то метр семьдесят. И вот эти аккуратные ладони, очень теплые ладони, ложатся на плечи мужчины._  
 _— Все будет хорошо, - Хатаке целует Наги в лоб, тот смешно морщит нос и тянет мужчину ближе к себе. Какое-то время они стоят просто обнявшись. Настроение Умино можно было определять по запаху, вот сейчас он пах счастьем - легким цитрусовым запахом._  
 _— Насколько хорошо? - шепчет тихо чунин._  
 _— Очень хорошо, - так же шепотом отвечает Сакумо, притягивая юношу еще ближе к себе, легко скользя ладонями по чужой спине. Даже через ткань форменной водолазки чувствуется насколько горячий Нагиса. Умино почему-то все очень теплые, очень горячие, их тепло всегда чувствуется через прикосновение._  
 _— Правда?_  
 _— Правда._  
 _Закатное умирающее солнце видит, как двое целуются, в эту ночь в доме Хатаке никому не будут снится кошмары._  
 _В полутьме и больше на ощупь Сакумо узнает, что на спине у Наги есть шрамы, некоторые старые, почти ушедшие, а некоторые наоборот - очень выпуклые, он узнает, что чунин боится щекотки и смешно дергает пяткой, если ее пощекотать._  
 _В полутьме и больше на ощупь Нагиса узнает, что Сакумо куда худей, чем кажется, что у него очень острые локти и не менее острые коленки. А еще, что мужчина фырчит как большой пес, когда его слегка тянешь за волосы._  
 _Маленький шрам у левого уголка нагисиных губ - это напоминание о полынном яде, которое Хатаке нежно зализывает, ему все еще очень стыдно. Умом Сакумо понимает, что это далеко не первый раз для Нагисы, сказывается работа разведчиком-осведомителем, но сердцем понимает, что сейчас это самый важный в жизни чунина момент._  
 _У Белого Клыка возле самого уха проходит тонкий-тонкий шрам, Наги едва может его нащупать пальцами, но он все равно есть. Юноше немного стыдно, что он работал разведчиком-осведомителем, как правило они очень редко когда-либо находят себе кого-то, слишком уж часто приходится делить собственное тело с кем-то. Но сейчас - не страшно. То, что происходит сейчас - это самое важное, что могло произойти в жизни простого чунина, обычного разведчика-осведомителя._  
 _Между лопатками у Нагисы несколько родинок, которые можно поцеловать, стоны Наги - тихая, едва слышимая песня. В жизни Хатаке Сакумо была луна, пусть теперь будет солнце, ведь чунин теплый, как солнце, открытый, как солнечный цвет, юноша с волосами цвета полуденного солнца._  
 _В жизни Нагисы не было никого, кем бы он дорожил больше, чем своим человеком. Человек, к которому он шел, очень долго шел и наконец-то пришел. Умино не с кем было его сравнить, не с братьями же? Все началось с чувства восхищения, когда известный дзенин спас маленького генина от неприятностей, а закончилось огромным чувством, которому не было внятного объяснения, потому что в нем было все._  
 _Эта ночь навсегда останется самой особенной. Разделенной полностью на двоих во всем, в чувствах, в мыслях, в дыхании, в ощущениях. После ничего не будет уже как прежде..._


	3. Chapter 3

...  
— Это была кухня, - они остаются в старом доме только двоем: дзенин и чунин, нелюдимый гений и обычный учитель из Академии.  
— Была? Она и сейчас вполне себе ничего кухня. Пыльно только, - Ирука проводит пальцем по столешнице и собирает на него толстый слой пыли, - Куда лучше, чем то, что у нас есть сейчас. Особенно в контексте бегающих учеников.  
— Не знаю, - снова вздыхает Какаши, это место будит отдаленные воспоминания, глухие эмоции, смазанные образы. Ничего больше. И это вызывает глухую тоску и вялое раздражение.  
— Смотри, там возле тебя фоторамка стоит, - Копия медленно смотрит в сторону, которую указывает Ирука. Так и есть, фоторамка, стекло уже покрыто неимоверным слоем пыли, вряд ли так легко будет его оттереть, но отчего-то проводит пальцем по нему. Пыль стирается, не сильно, но это заставляет Какаши снова и снова провести по стеклу пальцами. Из серой хмари выглядывает ясное, чистое голубое небо, потом лицо отца с легкой улыбкой, затем лицо Нагисы, он тоже улыбается, его волосы треплет ветер. Копия на автомате протирает фото дальше, только чтобы увидеть себя. Ему здесь вряд ли больше четырех лет, они все трое в юката, а у самого Какаши на голову, с боку, одета лисья маска. Какой-то праздник. Трое с фотографии улыбаются взрослому Какаши и от этого немного больно, немного страшно и очень тепло.  
— Эй, ты чего? - Ирука подходит к любовнику ближе, заглядывает ему через плечо и едва заметно улыбается, - Дядя такой маленький.  
— Не больше метра семидесяти, - тихо отвечает Хатаке, часто моргая, отчего-то режет глаза, - Он отцу примерно до плеча был, может быть чуть выше.  
От фотографии, от застывшего прошлого, идет неописуемая волна любви, заботы и очень строгой нежности. Это заставляет Какаши сжимать зубы, чуть морщить нос под маской.  
— Вы выглядите очень счастливыми.  
— Да, так и было.  
— Кстати, у тебя в комнате, в старой детской целые залежи плюшевых пыльных дельфинов.  
— Я их очень любил.  
— Заметно, - фыркает Ирука и трется носом об плечо дзенина, правда, тут же чихает, - Ты и сейчас, в общем-то, дельфинофил.  
Какаши улыбается. Он почти ничего не помнит о своем детстве, наверное, потому что хотел забыть, очень-очень хотел забыть. Сейчас это желание вызвало бы горечь только, помнил бы, хоть что-то. Ведь в детстве, если верить смутным ощущениям, он был крайне счастливым ребенком.  
— И все-таки, я предлагаю переехать сюда, - Ирука выходит на середину помещения, - Иначе Камуи сюда переедет с семьей. Не то, чтобы это было плохо, но это ведь твой дом.  
— Ты не пойдешь в поле?  
— Мы уже обсуждали этот вопрос, - вздыхает чунин, - Из меня никакой полевой работник и мы это с тобой знаем. Так что без особой надобности в поле я не выйду. Я куда больше пользы приношу там, где я есть сейчас.  
Какаши отчего-то очень сильно не любит, когда речь заходит о Ируке и миссиях, очевидно начинает злится и нервничать...  
  
... _Спокойная жизнь для шиноби большая редкость, Сакумо это знает всегда. Но он совершенно не ожидает, что вернувшись с миссии застанет дома только Какаши, играющего с Паккуном._  
 _— Пааап! - дома Какаши только так его и зовет, но на людях не приведи Ками, отчего-то мальчик решил, что на людях самого близкого человека надо называть "господин отец", делать скучную серьезную моську. Людей, не знающих Сакумо близко, это настораживает и они очень неодобрительно смотрят вслед маленькому семейству Хатаке, - Наги забрали в поле._  
 _— Как забрали?_  
 _— Так забрали, пришел дядя Рю и забрал. Сказал, что нужен человек на "бэшку"._  
 _Миссия ранга "B" не должна быть очень сложной, скорее всего, надо было просто грамотно подготовить место для более высокой миссии. Странно только, что вызвали именно Нагису._  
 _— Дядя Рю сказал, что там кого-то подбили и срочно нужна замена, - тараторит Какаши, честно глядя отцу в глаза. Рядом с ним сидит Паккун и чешет за ухом лапой, - Вот, сказал, что всё будет хорошо._  
 _— Ну, если уж Рю уверен, что все будет хорошо, тогда все действительно хорошо, - Сакумо подхватывает сына на руки, - Пойдем, посмотрим, что там у нас есть из еды, - миссия ранга "B" не должна быть очень сложной, но где-то внутри дзенин ощущает огромное беспокойство._  
 _От друзей чуть позже Сакумо узнает, что миссия рассчитана на две недели, с целью подготовки места для проведения более высокой. Такое является нормой и это не беспокоит сильно мужчину. Ровно до тех пор, пока он не узнает пункт назначения миссии: Кири. После этого смутная волна беспокойства только нарастает. В тяжелом ожидании река времени течет очень медленно._  
 _Проходит две недели, от группы Нагисы не приходит никаких вестей, но Сакумо старается не беспокоится слишком уж сильно. Мало ли что могло случится, в Кири разведчикам очень сложно работать, возможно, могло что-то задержать. Через три недели ожидания беспокойство становится явным и его уже невозможно скрыть. Впрочем, кроме Хатаке о судьбе Умино Нагисы переживает весь клан, и только благодаря им удается назначить поисковую бригаду._  
 _Ожидание везде тянется за Сакумо: дома, на миссиях, на посиделках в элитных дзенинских барах. Еще спустя полторы недели возвращается поисковая бригада. Ими было обнаружено место стычки, но в радиусе шести километров они никого не нашли. Всю команду, с которой ушел Нагиса, признают пропавшей без вести._  
 _В этот день Сакумо приходит домой на ватных ногах. Второй раз терять близкого человека - это... очень тяжело. Впрочем, соскользнуть в мрак депрессии ему не дает сын. Какаши тоже очень грустно, он скучает по Нагисе и дома постоянно таскает с собой своего самого первого плюшевого дельфина, которого чунин притащил, когда мальчику было около года._  
 _— Пааап, - тянет Сакумо за штанину сын, - Нагиса обязательно вернется._  
 _— Конечно, - чуть натянуто улыбается старший Хатаке, мерно нарезая овощи. Пусть ребенок верит, взрослые слишком хорошо знают, что из Кири вернутся невозможно._  
 _Так проходит месяц, затем другой, потом третий. Какаши во всю готовится к поступлению в Академию, усердно занимается. Ему хочется быть первым, быть лучшим, чтобы когда Нагиса вернется, было что ему рассказать._  
 _Через год Умино Нагису, Инузуку Ами и Тсуки Амэ официально хоронят на мемориальном кладбище. Три пустых могилы. Родственникам выражают соболезнования. На том всё и забывают._  
 _А у Сакумо появляется новая привычка: раз в неделю приходить к пустой могиле и молча о чем-то с ней разговаривать. Замечая это, многие стали поговаривать, что Белый Клык начал сходить с ума. Многие, не стесняясь, стали об этом говорить своим детям, а те, в свою очередь, своим друзьям. Находились те, кто верил в это, были и те, кто не верил._  
 _— Паап, - Какаши всегда интересно тянул* гласные, перенял, видимо, у Нагисы, - зачем ты ходишь на мемориальное кладбище?_  
 _— Уговариваю могилу остаться пустой, - хмыкает Сакумо, раскладывая по тарелкам сайру с баклажанами, - Судачат?_  
 _— Ага, - кивает головой мальчишка, внимательно разглядывая приготовленное отцом. Сайра с баклажанами были любимым рецептом Нагисы, достаточно простым и быстрым, чтобы его можно было приготовить после тяжелого рабочего дня._  
 _— Не слушай никого, - больше себе, чем сыну говорит Сакумо, - Не слушай никого._  
  
_Время пролетает быстро, Какаши успешно осваивает учебную программу. Ему все дается легко, сын гения сам оказывается гением. Именно в это лето Хатаке Сакумо и его группе дают назначение на миссию в Кири. Команда очень разношерстная, но что удивляет Белого Клыка, с ними идет Умино Рю. Брат Нагисы никогда не был командным игроком и всегда предпочитал одиночки работе в команде._  
 _Дорога до Кири проходит без происшествий, добираются они гладко, словно сами боги их ведут. Впрочем, уже на подходе к Кири Сакумо слышит то, что не должен слышать и он это знает._  
 _— Он жив. Он там, - больше читает по губам Сакумо. Был это не Рю, мужчина и не понял бы о ком речь, но он знает. Нагиса все еще в Кири, живой Нагиса в Кири, где-то там в лабиринте кровавых пыточных камер. Это заставляет сердце биться сильнее, мир обретает особенный морской запах._  
 _Миссию они проваливают, изначальный осведомитель оказался предателем._  
 _— Мы должны уходить, немедленно._  
 _— Идите, - глаза Рю горят адским пламенем, - у меня здесь дела._  
 _— Что?_  
 _— Нагиса здесь, - поясняет Сакумо, разглядывая сокомандников._  
 _Те замолкают и переводят взгляд с Умино на Хатаке._  
 _— Хокаге сказал, что это миссия в миссии. Твоя задача вытащить его? - начинает кто-то робко._  
 _— Да, - кивает головой Рю, проверяя запасы кунаев, взрывных печатей и прочего расходного материала._  
 _— Поскольку основная миссия не выполнима в принципе, предлагаю помочь Рю, - выносит предложение на голосование Сакумо. Повисает тишина, многие не знают как поступить, с одной стороны - это не их дело, миссия сбрендившего Умино, с другой стороны - основную миссию они провалили и возвращаться домой вот так, с совершенно пустыми руками - это плохо. Поэтому, решено было помочь._  
 _Пыточные Кири - это хитрый лабиринт, пропахший кровью и гнилью. Здесь не особо убирают, не особо следят за пленными, все равно далеко не уползут. Пыточные Кири - это смрад, запах горелого мяса, стоны и бесконечная агония. Девиз пыточных Кири: "Ломай, пока не сломаешь". И им это удается._  
 _До того момента, как они попали в центральную часть пыточных, где держат особенно ценных и несговорчивых пленных, все шло хорошо. Но после, маленькая команда из Конохи познает Ад._  
 _Впрочем, искомая камера находится быстро. Рю не тратит время на взлом двери, а тупо ее вышибает одним резким, усиленным чакрой, ударом ноги. Увиденное поразило всех, так как маленького смешливого чунина знали все._  
 _— Во имя богов... - Нагиса подвешен под самый потолок, руки вывернуты под неестественным углом, ноги, судя по их цвету, были перманентно сломаны, повреждены кости лица и это только то, что ярко бросилось в глаза зашедшим. Что творилось внутри и как ломали чунина сенсоры Кири никто не знал._  
 _— Ублюдки, - ворчит Рю, срезая цепи и аккуратно ловя брата, - сукины выродки. Даже наши сволочи так не делают._  
 _Нагиса без сознания, да даже если бы и был, сам бы идти он не смог, и это значительно замедляет их передвижение. В какой-то момент завязывается бой с действительно превосходящим их по количеству противником, Кири никогда не было жалко пушечного мяса, ведь выживает сильнейший._  
 _Они с трудом выбираются, теряя многих, в том числе и Рю, который остался прикрыть отход. Но самое ценное сейчас лежит на руках у Сакумо и медленно истекает кровью._  
 _Остатки команды добираются до Конохи в рекордные сроки, даже умудрившись никого не притащить за собой на хвосте. Сразу от ворот Нагису забирают, требуют отчет в трех вариантах и проверки у сенсоров. Последнее напрягает многих, но под давлением они идут на проверку. Ее результаты неутешительны, точнее, они утешительны, по итогам еще двое сразу отправляются к дознавателям, все остальные вздыхают с облегчением._  
 _Сакумо и Какаши практически дежурят возле больницы, но их не пускают. Из кратких разговоров мед.сестер Сакумо понимает, что им сейчас важнее вытащить всю ту информацию, которую узнал чунин, потому что ради этого он рискнул всем._  
 _— Это семейная техника, - тихо говорит Изуми, на ее коленях тихо посапывая дремлет Какаши._  
 _— Техника?_  
 _— Вечный сон, - Изуми не поднимает глаз, - Она достаточно сложная, но ее учит в клане каждый, мало ли когда пригодится._  
 _— Обратима?_  
 _— Да, но... - сестра Нагисы вздыхает и легонько гладит Какаши по голове, - ... У Нагисы очень маленький запас чакры, при использовании Вечного сна, он вполне мог выжечь себе каналы. Такое бывает... Он может и не очнутся...Я...Я не знаю, Сакумо-сан, правда, не знаю._  
 _Хатаке смотрит на чуть не плачущую девушку и понимает, что ничего не может сказать, ничегошеньки. Потому что внутри пустота, пустота которая жрет, которая выжирает._  
 _Сенсорам удается вытащить нужную информацию из сознания Нагисы, что-то очень важное, что-то очень ценное. Для Сакумо и Какаши это не имеет никакого значения, потому что им разрешили наконец-то проведать находящегося без сознания Наги._  
 _Белая просторная палата-одиночка, мерный писк приборов. Смотреть на Нагису все еще страшно, но уже не так, как в самом начале, синяки постепенно сходят, ссадины медленно, но верно заживают._  
 _— А у меня скоро выпуск, - доверительно шепчет Нагисе Какаши, заставляя отца улыбнутся, - Ты ведь придешь? Ты обязан придти, ведь надо столько рассказать. Есть у нас в классе один придурок, ты бы его видел. Вечно опаздывает. Кстати, спасибо за шарфик, он клевый, - как-то среди вещей Нагисы Сакумо нашел небольшой сверток, с приколотой к нему запиской: "Для Какаши". Сверток мужчина отдал сыну, а там оказался шарф, оранжевый такой, с сюрикенами, явно для ребенка помладше, но Какаши в шарф вцепился и отказался отдавать, и вообще отпускать из рук._  
 _— Он обязательно придет, - Сакумо ободряюще улыбается своему сыну. Он верит, что Нагиса поправится. Мед.сестры немного грустно смотрят им вслед, когда они уходят. Чунин спалил себе все каналы чакры и момент его смерти, всего лишь вопрос времени._  
 _Умино Нагиса умирает в конце августа, от остановки сердца. Его могила на мемориальном кладбище перестает быть пустой..._  
  
— ... а потом пошли слухи, что отец провалил задание, не добыл информацию, нарушил все правила мира шиноби, - заканчивает Какаши, разглядывая окончательно запущенный задний двор, - А потом он просто покончил с собой.  
— Ему было... тяжело, - Ирука подходит очень близко, и кладет голову на крепкое дзенинское плечо.  
— Мне тоже, - Копия чуть сжимает челюсти.  
— Прости его, - тихо шепчет чунин, - Каждый из нас может сломаться. Даже у стали есть предел прочности, что говорить о людях.  
В ответ Хатаке только молчит и смотрит на задний двор. Было весело играть вместе с Паккуном в прятки, здесь, на веранде сидел Нагиса, что-то делал для штаба, а отец писал отчет. Иногда разведчик ворчал: "Вашим почерком, Сакумо-сан, только людей пытать!", отец смеялся и извинялся, но почерк от этого лучше не становился.  
— Никаких выходов в поле, - Какаши неожиданно сгребает своего чунина в охапку и крепко прижимает к себе, - Никакого поля!  
— Хорошо-хорошо, - полузадушено соглашается Ирука и тихонько улыбается: "Вот дядя Нагиса, посмотри, что выросло!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - имеется ввиду, что Какаши тянет гласные на манер кансай-бена, диалекта Осаки и Киото (для тех, кто смотрел "Блич" именно на нем говорит Ичимару Гин).


	4. бонус-трек

 

_Tokidoki boku wa omoun da_  
 _Bokura wa umarekawattara_  
 _Hitotsu no inochi wakeatte_  
 _Ikite ikun ja nai ka tte…_  
© Hamasaki Ayumi, "Part of me"

  
  
  
Почти каждую ночь Сакумо видит один и тот же сон. Бесконечно синее небо, которое сливается где-то с бесконечно синей гладью воды и становится совершенно непонятно где небо, а где вода. И где-то посередине этой бесконечности, если у бесконечности, конечно, есть середина, есть маленький островок. Настолько маленький, что на нем растет только одна старая и, почему-то, совсем кривая сакура, чьи ветви клонятся к воде. К одной из веток привязаны старые, очень старые, веревочные качели, на которых сидит маленький светловолосый мальчик с удивительно горькими карими глазами.  
Все чего хочется Сакумо, так это оказаться рядом с этим островом, но сколько он не бежит к нему - остров не становится ближе. У бесконечной реки времени ведь нет середины.  
Меж тем мальчик на качелях после пары взлетов становится юношей, со знакомыми чертами лица, правую его щеку рассекает некрасивый шрам, а светлые волосы, цвета расплавленного золота, становятся длинней. Грусти и горечи в его глазах, правда, тоже становится в разы больше.  
Сакумо очень хочется закричать: "Нагиса!", но он не может, отчего-то, не может позвать чунина по имени, что-то не дает просто раскрыть рта, а все попытки приблизится остаются бесполезными.  
Через несколько взлетов Нагиса становится таким, каким он был незадолго до смерти. Тонкие пальцы, даже издалека видно, что они до боли вцепились в веревки качелей. Старая ветвь, к которой они крепятся, надрывно скрипит при каждом взлете чунина.  
— Нагиса! - наконец-то удается позвать дзенину, но Наги, кажется, его совершенно не слышит, продолжая раскачиваться все сильнее и сильнее. Сакумо видит, как начинают разжиматься до этого крепко сжатые руки, и все, что ему хочется - поскорее оказаться рядом, чтобы поймать за руку чунина, но приблизится все никак не получается, - Нагиса! - снова зовет мужчина, но сердцем чувствует, что уже поздно. В самой высокой точке своего полета на качелях Нагиса разжимает руки окончательно и соскальзывает с качелей в бесконечную водную гладь, в которой непонятно где она сама, а где небо. В этот момент река времени замедляет свой бег, а старая сакура начинает рыдать нежно-розовыми лепестками, они ложатся на водную гладь и плывут куда-то в неизвестность. В волосах Нагисы стынет теплый золотой свет.  
И в тот момент, когда нога Умино касается водной глади, взгляды дзенина и чунина пересекаются.  
— Нагиса! - все, что видит Сакумо - это нежная и ласковая улыбка. Все, что чувствует Сакумо - это слезы. А потом Нагиса проваливается под водную гладь, на которой ничего не остается. Старые качели резко перестают качаться...  
...а Сакумо просыпается с бешено бьющимся сердцем.  


_Itsumademo itsumademo_  
 _Kimi wo omou yo_  
 _Kimi no koto kimi no koto omou yo_  
 _Toki ga moshi nanimo kamo_  
 _Kaete ittemo_  
 _Kimi no koto wo omou yo_  
  
_Tokidoki boku wa omoun da_  
 _Bokura wa umarekawattara_  
 _Hitotsu no inochi wakeatte_  
 _Ikite ikun ja nai ka tte…//_  
 _I’ll love you_  
 _Forever, forever_  
 _I love you, you_  
 _Even if time_  
 _Changes everything_  
 _I’ll still love you_  
  
_Sometimes I think_  
 _That maybe if we're reborn_  
 _We'll share_  
 _One life…_  
  
©Hamasaki Ayumi, "Part of me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Врубаем трек и рыдаем вместе со мной.  
> Иллюстрация к этому куску вот: http://remilunare.deviantart.com/art/Umi-no-Hanami-Umino-Nagisa-478621043

**Author's Note:**

> * имеется в виду обращение anata и производные от него  
> Умино Нагиса выглядит так: http://remilunare.deviantart.com/art/Umino-Nagisa-446410869


End file.
